This invention relates generally to the art of packaging and more particularly to a process and apparatus for packaging individual packages of fluent material.
In the art of packaging, many apparatus have been provided which convey, place and contain articles which have well defined dimensions. These well defined dimensions generally tend to remain constant during movement and handling.
With regard to the handling of packages of fluent material, very few satisfactory means for automation have been developed. The deformable products have generally been the subject of an extensive amount of manual handling.